


Dissonance

by FlameSkiller03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Percy Jackson, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Eventual Bromance Percy and Draco, Good Draco Malfoy, Horcrux Hunting, Mild Language, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Rated For Violence, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Regulus Black Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Smart Draco Malfoy, Waaay off cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameSkiller03/pseuds/FlameSkiller03
Summary: Percy Jackson wasn't expecting a bunch of strangely dressed men with masks to appear before him. He also didn't expect to join in on what appeared to be a battle with a blonde teen, who was surpringly holding his own. What he didn't expect the most was to be grabbed by the blonde and teleported to who knows where to join a war against a powerful megalomaniac that wants to dominate the world.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, those belong the marvelous Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling.

Percy Jackson was walking along the sidewalks of New York City, hands in pockets and humming gently in the night. He passed an alley and heard a sharp CRACK, followed by three more. He instantly tensed and snatched his pen, Anaklusmos, out of his pocket while backing up to the alley. He could hear the sounds of a fight, but instead of hearing weapons clashing together all he heard were shouts of strange words followed by a sort of fizzing, zapping sound.

He rounded the corner and quickly assessed the scene. There were three men with masks and robes fighting a teen with a shock of white-blonde hair. The teen was fighting desperately, trying to deflect or dodge the streaks of light shooting at him from the masked men. As Percy was watching, a dark blue spell hit the side of the teen, who started to crumple but fought to stay on his feet. 

Percy rushed in, following his gut feeling and charging the nearest man. The men, who were advancing slowly to the blonde, were wholly unprepared for an attack from behind. Percy reached the closest one, uncapped Anaklusmos, and smashed it's hilt into the man's temple. The man crumpled to the floor, unconscious, and the other two quickly backed up and readied their - sticks?

Percy backed up as well, warily watching them and trying to reach the blonde teen who had, by now, fallen on his side and seemed to be bleeding profusely. One of the masked men jumped at his distraction and jerked his hand in a specific motion while shouting, "Incendio!" Percy dodged to the left, past the fiery red blast that seared past him into the brick and towards the man, readying his sword. He heard a rustling behind him a spared a split second to look over.

The blonde teen had risen on shaky legs and launched a blast at the other man - who was completely focused on Percy - with the shout, "Stupefy!" The man fell down and didn't get up. 

Percy tried to get under the guard of the last man to no avail, there were too many blasts coming from him. Percy raised his hand towards the nearest fire hydrant, which exploded and water came pouring out towards the man.

He stood stock still for a second before the water smashed into him. His mask came off, revealing an aristocratic face with long blonde hair and gray eyes. Percy advanced, but before he came within a few yards the man disappeared with the same CRACK that had announced his arrival.

Percy ran towards the teen, trying to assess the damage. He was still conscious, and when Percy came within range he grabbed his leg and all Percy heard was another loud CRACK before everything went black. He felt squished, as if travelling through a rubber tube that kept squeezing him.

When the sensation ended Percy opened his eyes and found himself in a forest, definately not New York. The teen was still grabbing his leg, but when Percy looked at him he just gasped out, " Healing Potion, bag" before passing out.

With the state of the teen Percy felt he had no choice but to help him. He had questions, many questions, but those could be answered later when a life wasn't on the line. There was a pouch clutched in the teens hands that was the only container in sight and so Percy pried it out of the blonde's grip and opened it up. The bag held more contents than possible, but it was rather easy to find a red-liquid filled bottle labled, "Healing Potion" in neat script. 

Percy administered it to the teen, then got a small fire going. With nothing else to do at the moment, he settled down to wait. He would get some answers when the teen awoke.

**Authors Note**  
**This is my first story here on Ao3 and all criticism is welcome. I will hopefully update frequently, as I have had this story idea bouncing around in my head alot, but things happen, and my schedule will not be set. This is planned to be a longer fic, but who knows what will happen. Just know I have tons of ideas :)**  
**Thanks for reading thus far, and comment your thoughts! (If you want to, that is)**  
**-FlameSkiller03**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy waited for hours, and so he quickly grew bored. His wandering gaze landed upon the little inoccuous bag at the foot of the blonde. With a cursory glance at him, Percy picked up the bag to examine it. 

Now that he wasn't actively worrying for anyone's life, Percy could actually look at the bag. There was a name embroidered on the side, D. Malfoy. The bag itself was made from quality material, a deep green silk with silver stitching. Opening it up there was a small surprise. 

As Percy looked in it, he saw glowing, corked bottles with multitudes of color. There were way too many to fit inside the bag, it almost reminded him of the Duat he was told of from the Kanes. The bottles were labeled, but some had strange names that Percy couldn't even begin to sort out with his dyslexia. Beside the bottles however, there were odd trinkets with inticrate little sigils that seemed to glow etched into them. Each one was different, be it rings, bracers, or small heirlooms, but they all had the sigils. Percy withdrew a ring from the bag.

The sigils were all different, and as he looked closer, he realized that they actually were glowing. He began to pull out another when he heard the shout, "Immobulous!" and felt his limbs lock up.

The blonde - Malfoy - was up and glaring at him. "What do you think you are doing?"

Percy tried to speak, but his mouth felt like granite and refused to move.

The blonde rolled his eyes and sighed, as if it were Percy's fault he couldn't speak. Percy felt a burst of irrational anger. Oh sorry for wasting your time, I didn't mean to be frozen solid your highness! Just as quickly as it came though, the anger dissipated, leaving frustration behind.

The blonde muttered something, and Percy could move again. He opened his mouth to say something, but the teen talked first.

"What were you doing in there? Even a first year knows not to dig around in another wizard's bag - who knows what could happen?"

Percy realized with a start that the teen spoke with an accent, like those posh British royals his mom watches on T.V. He said something smart, a sort of, "Uhm, sorry what?" The teen rolled his eyes again.

"Are you dull?" He then snatched his bag up and started walking away with a huff.

Percy spluttered, "Hey, where are you going? You can't just leave like that! Who are you? Who were those guys in the masks? What were those sticks? Stop!"

The teen spun around with wide eyes. "You _are_ a wizard right? You moved the water around, you should know what a wand is, what a death eater is." 

Now it was Percy's time to be bewildered. "A wizard? Is that what you are? What about those men, were they wizards too? What do they want?"

"Hold on," the blonde stated "One question at a time. You're clearly magical, but you don't know even the basics of our world."

Percy grew indignant at that, he had fought in two wars thank you very much, but continued to listen.

"Yes I am a wizard with a wand, so were those men, the death eaters. What they want is a bit more complicated than that though. But first off, _who are you?"_

Percy raised his hand to shake, "Percy Jackson, and you are D. Malfoy, right?"

Malfoy looked at the hand with thinly veiled suspicion, but took it. "Draco Malfoy, and we best sit down for this conversation."

"The death eaters are the followers of a psychotic superpowered madman by the name of Lord Voldemort." He grimaced as he said the name, as if it were venomous to say. "They want what he wants, the death of all who oppose him, and ultimate power. They will stop at nothing to get what they want, they have slaughtered thousands of children, took part in the most unholy of rituals, and haunted hundreds of souls with the mere mention of their name." He took in a shuddering breath and looked Percy in the eyes, "They are some of the most foul beings you will ever meet." The sincerity in his tone left a forboding chill in Percy's bones.

"What were you doing fighting them then, there are others that can fight them, adults right?" Percy asked.

Draco barked out a sharp laugh, "Oh there are, but you see I had the most unpleasant fortune of being one of those masked bastard's sons, and as such, when I inevitably left them, I was treated with suspicion from both sides of this war."

Percy started, and opened his mouth to ask about what war, but Draco had already continued on.

"When I showed up at their doorstep it was a surprise to have not been killed on the spot. I suppose I have Potter to thank for that though." He spat out the name Potter as if it were a disease. 

He opened his mouth, "What did you mean by war?"

Draco started, as if seeming to have forgotten who he was talking to, then answered in a superior tone, "The war with the Dark Lord of course. He came back after the first wizarding war and brought his followers with him too. He seemed to decide that he didn't quite like being dead, and now here we are."

Percy has more questions, but heard a twig snap near him. He twisted around, and Draco's quiet, "What's that?" was whispered behind him. Percy began to respond with, "I don't kno--" but a streak of light burst towards him from the side, interrupting him and hurtling through the air.

**Authors Note**

**I want to thank yessss, SilverWillow5, and BlueCooookies for giving me the motivation to continue the book, instead of waiting who knows how many more weeks, by writing such nice comments. It makes me so happy to see people enjoy what I wrote. Sorry about the short chapters, I'm trying to lengthen them. (It's just kinda annoying to type this on a phone) As I said last chapter, I have so many ideas that I really want to try out with this book, and I can't wait to implement them!**

**Until next time,**

**FlameSkiller03**


	3. Chapter 3

Before Percy could move, Draco shouted a word, protego or something like that, and the light bounced away from Percy about a foot before it would reach him. A faint shimmering light stayed around him for a moment, swirling and glowing softly before dissapating. A second later, a barrage of lights were flung in their general direction. How did they even find them? They teleported to a random forest it should be impossible!

Percy ran to find cover from the barrage near Draco and asked, "Could you do that teleport thing again? I don't know how they found us but we seem to be at a disadvantage here."

Draco glanced over from the tree he was covering behind. "Did you mean apparate? Sadly I can not, he'll just keep following, he knows my magical signature too well and can't dissappoint the Dark Lord again."

"You mean there's only one person there? We should be able to take him out right?"

Draco sighed, "My magic is dampened when I use it against family, that's why he came back and followed us from the last fight. He's smart too, he knows how to use his advantages in battle."

Percy shot him a confused glance, "What do you mean family, is that guy your dad or something?"

Draco seemed to be glaring at nothing, "Yes, the man trying to kill us is my father, Lucius Malfoy, now how do we get out of this mess!"

Percy almost seemed contemplative for a moment before a triumphant look crossed his face. "I got it! You distract him with your flashy lights and I'll try and knock him out the hard way. You said your magic was dampened against family right?"

"That is so utterly stupid it might just work," Draco muttered.

Percy grinned at him, "Just you wait, there's a lot more stupid ideas where I come from."

Draco rolled his eyes and just told him to get ready for a break in the firing, as soon as it was clear he would jump out and distract his father. After a few seconds there was a pause between attacks but that was all Draco needed. He jumped out and started yelling strange words that cause different colored flashes to erupt from his wand.

Percy snuck around the brush, keeping an eye on where the lights were coming from, until he saw a figure. He was almost within striking distance when he stepped on a dry leaf. The crackle startled both of them, with Draco' s dad about to curse him into oblivion before one of Draco's spells hit him across the face. Percy ran forward and before he could do anything, the man got pummeled by the hilt of his sword. He dropped the the ground with a thud, dazed but not yet unconscious. Percy whacked him once, then twice for good measure, making sure he stated down. Draco burst through the brush behind him, ready to fire more shots but realized it wasn't necessary.

"Hey Draco do you have any rope or anything to tie him up with?" Percy asked.

Draco smirked and pulled a long chain etched with runes out of his bag. He answered Percy's unspoken question, "This chain has anti-magic runes on it. The only way he'll get out is through force or external help."

Percy smirked back and helped tie Draco's father Lucius, do all wizards have such weird names?, to a tree, effectively binding him in place. He stood up and stretched, feeling each muscle stretch deliciously before straightening back out. "Where to next?"

Draco frowned for a moment and looked around, as if just now realizing they were in a forest. "Right, well I best be off then, there's no need to tally."

"Woah what do you mean 'I' must be off, there's no way I'm letting you fight an army by yourself!"

Draco gave him an unimpressed glare, "I'm not alone, I'm fighting with the army of the Light."

"Yeah, you mean the ones that almost killed you and don't trust you? That's a great idea!" Percy was NOT going to let another teen get dragged into a war alone. Not when he can help. "Just let me help you, you saw how well we worked together earlier!"

Draco gave out and undignified snort, "Yeah, I'll just let the guy who didn't even know what a wand is, nevermind who we are fighting against, join a suicide mission against those worst enemies of the wizarding world. You aren't even a proper wizard yourself."

"Come on man, you said it yourself, it's a suicide mission, nevermind that I don't know what exactly the mission is, you can tell me before we get there." Percy pleaded.

"I'm a wanted man with a bounty almost as high as the Chosen Prat's, you would just get killed." Draco weakly defended.

Percy countered, "You saw how I fought, I can handle myself. Either you let me join you, or I'll join the fight anyway but probably in a worse place."

Draco felt the last of his resolve crumble, "If you get killed it won't bother my conscience, I told you to leave."

Percy fistbumped the air, cheering mentally at his victory while Draco rolled his eyes. "Ok, now what did you mean by suicide mission?"

**Author's Note**

Hey guys I'm not dead and am very sorry for not continuing the story until almost five months later. I'm still extremely motivated to continue this, and might do another chapter tomorrow even. As always, keep safe, especially in these times, and I can't wait to see you again next chapter. Your comments give me life! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Percy looked inquiringly at Draco who then sighed and then turned away before saying, “It’s more of an infiltration mission if I’m being honest. The Golden Trio," he sneered, “are looking for information about certain objects and they think they might find what they need at the Nott manor.”

Percy held up his hands with a bewildered look and asked, “Who’s this ‘Golden Trio’ you’re talking about? You mentioned something earlier about a Chosen Prat as well?”

“The Golden trio are a group of the most self-important and annoying people you will ever meet.” Draco said. His eyes darkened as he said his next piece, “The Chosen Prat is Harry Potter, he is a part of the ‘Golden Trio’ as they are more accurately called, and he once tried to kill me in a girl’s bathroom.”

Percy was upset at this, I mean sure they think Draco’s no good but murder? Really? “Are you sure these are the good guys?” Percy inquired.

Draco threw his head up and barked out a harsh laugh, “Well, they’re the best we got at any rate, and everyone else seems to love them. It’s probably just a me problem.”

“Who else is a part of this Golden Trio anyway?”

“Ron Weasley, who is a jealous braggart that never takes anything seriously, and Hermione Granger, who is actually not the worst. She’s smart but too ‘by the book’.”

Percy hummed contemplatively, “And they want what now? Information about objects? How does that pertain to the war effort?” Hah! Did you see that? I used the word ‘pertain!’ I can be smart sometimes.

Draco shrugged, “That’s all they’re willing to tell me, being the son of a Death Eater and all. They did stress how important it was but I doubt we’ll actually find anything of import over there. They’re testing me, to see if I’ll go running back to daddy when it gets tough.”

Percy was angered by this, “So instead of trying to trust you, they send you off to get killed?”

Draco seemed unbothered, his expression was clear, but Percy could see his clenched fists. “Anything the Golden Prat wants, he gets. There’s no use in arguing about this. And they don’t mean to put me in too much danger, it's a simple stealth mission.”

Percy backed off, but a part of him remained indignant on his friend’s behalf. Woah, wait, friend? Percy thought about it a little, yeah friend sounds right. They’ve both somehow saved each other’s lives so what else could they be? Acquaintances doesn’t seem right.

Draco snapped Percy out of his ADHD induced thoughts by saying, “When we get there we’re going to need a plan. I had one when I was alone but now I need to account for you as well.”

“Hey! I can handle myself you know. I may not have a stick to wave around but I’m still a formidable opponent.” Percy exclaimed.

Draco looked him up and down, seeing about a 6 foot tall teen with a swimmers build and what seemed like a little bit more muscle than a lean 18 year old should have. “That may be but those ‘sticks’ can kill you with little more than a word.”

Percy grinned, “But they haven’t seen what I can do yet.”

Draco hummed, accepting that answer for now. “When we get there I will cast a disillusionment spell on us, it will feel weird for a short while until it’s completely active. It will conceal you from sight, but not completely. You won’t be invisible. We will enter from a side entrance, and make our way to Mr. Nott’s study. All the information we need should be there. We grab it, then get out. It’s going to be time sensitive. We need to be back within two days or they’ll assume I’ve gone traitor. Merlin knows how much time I already wasted getting hunted earlier.”

Percy nodded, showing his acceptance. The plan seemed airtight anyway, and if it doesn’t work, he’s always been a great improviser, no matter what any of his friends might say. Oh gods, he forgot about his friends! “Hey Draco I need to call my friends real quick, they’re probably freaking out.”

Draco said shortly, “Don’t tell them the truth, we don’t need any complications and telling them the truth will only hurt them.”

Percy actually agreed with him. Gods know how much he hates lying to them, but he won’t allow them to be dragged back into another war. He grabbed his only drachma from his pocket that was meant for emergencies and searched with his powers for a water source. There was a small pond nearby that he then used to create a mist with.

Draco was looking over his shoulder and asked, “Jackson, what are you do-” Percy shushed him and tossed the drachma into the rainbow created from the mist.

“Oh Fleecy do me a solid, show me Sally Jackson in Manhattan, New York”  
The rainbow shimmered and the face of a grinning cloud nymph showed before flickering to a woman sitting on a couch with a worried look on her face. She seemed in her early thirties, with little gray hair and small worry lines on her face. Despite that, she was beautiful and vibrant even while worrying.

Percy cleared his throat and she jumped before seeing the floating message. “Hey mom.”

“Perseus Jackson! You were supposed to be home two hours ago! I was worried sick! What if a monster had gotten to you? What would I have done then? My only son killed and I would have been stuck here worrying.” Sally’s face was upset but mostly relieved.

“Mom, hey, I meant to come home but I got sidetracked with a project and I meant to tell you! Honest! But then stuff came up and you know how it is.” Percy showed his apologetic face with his sea-green eyes shining innocently.

She seemed to deflate a little before springing up, “And who is this? Percy you didn’t even introduce me to your friend.”

Percy’s eyes widened as if he forgot Draco was standing right behind him. “Oh, this is Draco Malfoy, he’s uh, a part of that project I told you about! Draco Mom, Mom Draco.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Jackson.” Draco almost seemed about to give her a handshake, but remembered it was a weird holograph thing.

“Please, call me Sally, any friend of my son is a friend of mine.” Sally said amusedly.

Draco seemed a little uncertain, but called her as such.

“Alright mom, I need to go, but I’m safe and I’m not sure when I’ll next be home but could you tell everyone at camp that I’m safe?” Percy asked and rambled a little.

“Wait what do you mean you’re not sure when you’ll next be home? Percy? Wait, are you in a forest young man? Percy!” The image cut off before she could say anything else. Percy sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

“She seemed nice.” Draco offered.

“Yeah, she’s the best person you’ll ever meet, and her cookies are to die for. I’ll bring you over when this is all over with to try ‘em out.” Percy invited.

Draco was a bit wary but accepted the proposal. The thought of the war ending was pleasant, but seemed almost impossible. He tried to not let it show on his face.

“So, Perseus huh?” Draco asked mischievously.

“Hey, at least I’m not stuck with Draco! You probably got a lot of dragon puns at school.” Percy retorted.

Draco grumbled, “I like dragons. . .”

Percy grinned then turned around. “Alright how far is it to the Nott Manor?”

Draco looked around, “I’m not sure but I can take us a mile out in their gardens. We should probably wait for the cover of night though.”

Percy agreed and settled down to wait the few hours before dark. Draco opened up his bag and brought out one of the bracers as well as a little tool that he seemed to etch with. Percy looked over curiously as Draco lit the tip with a purplish glow and brought it to the bracer, tracing small runes with it. He seemed to be concentrating hard and Percy didn’t want to interrupt him so he just glanced over occasionally after fiddling with his pen a little bit.

“Can you be any more distracting?” Draco asked exasperatedly.

“What? I’m not even doing anything!” Percy defended.

“You’re fiddling, and you glanced over at least 20 times in the last 2 minutes.” Draco answered.

“Fine, I’ll go somewhere and do something where I won’t before you.” Percy responded petulantly.

He wandered into the woods a little way out. He could still see Draco’s white-blonde hair and decided he didn’t want to be too separated. He uncapped Anaklusmos and settled into a mock defensive stance. As he went through the motions of training his mind wandered. Draco was right about the sticks, wands, whatever. If he wanted to be useful in battle then he couldn't just keep getting lucky and sneaking around.

He slashed the air and rolled forward, stabbing an invisible enemy in the side.

He would have to be quick and ready to dodge anything they throw at him. He realized he never really fought alone against ranged opponents often. Maybe after their mission he could ask to spar with Draco.

He twisted Riptide and lunged forward before jumping back and brandishing the blade defensively.

Suddenly he heard a rustling near him and he twisted around, jumping forward to lay Riptide against the throat of the intruder.

Draco stepped back instinctively and raised his hands with wide eyes. Percy immediately stepped back as well, apologetic, and capped Anaklusmos. “Sorry man, I was in the mode. I didn’t mean to almost attack you.”

Draco was upset, but also in awe of what happened. Percy sliced through the air so fast he hardly had time to blink.

“It’s fine, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He answered shortly, “just don’t let it happen again. It’s almost time to go.”

Percy looked up at the sky and sure enough, it was almost dusk. He wiped his brow and braced himself, every plan he was involved in went awry, he just hoped that wouldn’t hold true for this one.

“Alright, I’m ready.”

**Author’s note**

**Hey guys! I felt bad for not posting in months so here’s another update! I’ve been trying to increase the length of these chapters and writing on a computer is so much easier at doing that than my phone. Enjoy and remember that all comments are welcome, they are my lifeblood and fuel.**

**See you next time**

**-FlameSkiller03**


End file.
